Wasabi and Face-Off Phil vs. Queen Nefercreepy and The Visitor
Season 1, Episode 13 Previous: Itsy Bitsy vs. Knockout Ninja Next: Wasabi vs. The Big Time Round 1 Face-Off Phil and Queen Nefercreepy are first to face off. Phil reminds Nefercreepy of their last encounter as he lands one strong punch after another. Nefercreepy counters with a few punches of her own and arrogantly claims it will be different this time. Phil and Nefercreepy exchange punches with neither getting the better of the other. From behind the ropes, The Visitor - still furious about his defeat to Phil earlier this season - decides to fire his laser and sabotage Phil. Fortunately, Wasabi interrupts and shoves The Visitor. The errant laser blast hits The Ref instead, prompting Hometown Huck and Mr. Extremo to rush him to the nurse. The match goes on without The Ref, though. The Visitor teleports into the ring, followed by Wasabi. Wasabi overwhelms The Visitor with a series of hard hits. Wasabi dodges The Visitor's punches before bopping him on the head so hard. Nefercreepy summons snakes to sneak up on Wasabi and sabotage her. Phil dumps maple syrup on the ring and stops the snakes in their tracks. The Visitor teleports away from Wasabi, only to be surprised by a hockey pock attack from Phil. Wasabi and Phil decide to swap opponents. Wasabi gives Nefercreepy a brutal beating, while Phil hits The Visitor repeatedly with his hockey stick. Wasabi pins Nefercreepy at the same time Phil pins The Visitor, ending the round. Round 2 Nefercreepy summons a sandstorm to blind Wasabi and Phil. The Visitor starts firing lasers, but Wasabi and Phil manages to dodge each blast. Nefercreepy enters the sandstorm and attacks Phil with her strongest punches. The Visitor teleports behind Wasabi and attacks her. From the sidelines, Miss Fitwell, Milty the Clown, and Knockout Ninja discover that The Cheetah, The Lost Viking, and Corbata are planning to cheat to help the Sinistras win the Tag Team Championship. The situation escalates to an all-out brawl outside the ring. Miss Fitwell vs. The Lost Viking. Milty the Clown vs. Corbata. Knockout Ninja vs. The Cheetah. The wrestlers on the ring start to take notice. Unfortunately, Milty and Corbata accidentally set off a land mine that The Cheetah stole from Danny Kaboom. The explosion blows all the six wrestlers into the ring. Despite the rough landings, they continue to fight. This reminds Vini Vidi Victory of his first Royal Thumble match a few seasons ago. Round 3 Miss Fitwell, Milty the Clown, and Knockout Ninja continue to fight The Lost Viking, Corbata, and The Cheetah respectively. Corbata uses a cheat code and pins Milty painfully. Milty scolds Corbata and decides to teach him manners using balloons. Milty blows a balloon horse so big, Corbata could ride on the back of it. Milty unplugs the air pump hose from the balloon, causing the horse balloon to fly willy-nilly around the ring with Corbata still on it. Corbata crash-lands and is eliminated from the fight. Vini Vidi Victory is, as expected, extremely amused. The Visitor insults Milty's antics, saying he is unamused. Milty decides to create a balloon version of a little green man. Of course, Vini is the only one amused. The Visitor, unamused, just pops the balloon with his laser. The "boom" from the balloon's explosion knocks Milty down. Knockout Ninja sneak-attacks The Visitor with his ninja stealth. The Visitor tries turning invisible, but Ninja's ninja senses lead him to the invisible alien. Ninja punches The Visitor twice before ninja-kicking the alien out of the ring. The Cheetah sneaks up on Ninja and hits him from behind with a chair. Ninja, in his ninja language, scolds Cheetah for the dishonorable maneuver. Cheetah ignores Ninja and just bonks him with the chair, knocking out the ninja. Face-Off Phil brings a zamboni into the ring and chases The Cheetah. The Cheetah is fast, but Wasabi uses Phil's maple syrup to stop the black-spotted Sinistra. Phil jumps off the zamboni as it runs over The Cheetah, knocking her out of the match. Wasabi and Phil "fist-bump" in celebration. The Lost Viking brings an axe into the ring and attacks Miss Fitwell with it. Fitwell dodges the swings and takes out a teacher's pointer. She amazingly disarms Viking with the pointer and lands several big hits on him. Fitwell knocks out Viking by bashing him in the helmet with her own hard head. Nefercreepy drops a pyramid on Fitwell, trapping her inside and preventing her from helping the Dexteras. All Fitwell can say is, "Good luck, Dexteras." This just leaves Nefercreepy alone with Wasabi and Face-Off Phil. Nefercreepy decides to settle her score with Phil. Phil responds by shooting a hockey pock at the Egyptian queen. Nefercreepy finally gets even with Phil by summoning lightning, causing the Canadian to faint from the pain. It's just Wasabi versus Queen Nefercreepy. Pinky cheers Wasabi from the sidelines, motivating her with a love poem he wrote, which Wasabi found very beautiful. Motivated by her boyfriend, Wasabi decides to the Best Poem Ever on Queen Nefercreepy. Wasabi whispers the lovely poem in Nefercreepy's ears. Nefercreepy is wowed by the poem and suddenly forgot she's in a wrestling match. Wasabi takes this opportunity and punches Queen Nefercreepy over and over and over again - about nine times - and pins the Egyptian evildoer, winning the Tag Team Championship for the Dexteras.